A Different Kind of Loki Love Story
by serialkiller13
Summary: This is in my Suicide Squad universe, inspired by 'Five Kisses' By:princesspomegranate. A book and a bargain are just the beginning of Loki and Sapphire's relationship. Sapphire plans on courting Loki and not in the traditional sense. Loki doesn't know it now but he's going to be in the adventure of a lifetime. LokixSapphire/OC. AU verse, Post Thor and Avengers.
1. The Woman

**Ok, so I'm not a happy love sick romance it person, but I had an idea, despite myself I wrote it for fan fiction, so enjoy this Love Story, *I just throw up in my mouth a little***

** *o*O*o***

Loki was always different for people on Asgard, he didn't spar like everybody else, he was always reading, and he used magic. Loki didn't mind though, he was content with being himself, but then his brother had asked that stupid question…

"Brother! Has there been any maiden that has caught your eye?" Thor boomed.

Loki chocked on what he was eating and Thor had to slap him on the back so he didn't pass out…

"Thor! Why would you ask that?" Loki said.

Thor just smiled and said "I have seen you with fair maiden Sigyn, I think you like her."

Sigyn was Loki's best friend and that was all she was and Loki liked it that why as did Sigyn. Loki just looked at his brother and Thor continued "You should find a wife soon Loki."

That's how Thor ended up getting the silent treatment from Loki for 3 weeks now. Loki decided to go to the library to avoid Thor, Sigyn had told him about a Midgard book called the Art of War claiming it was about strategy, so Loki decide to check it out. Loki search the selves but couldn't find it, he was about to give up when he saw the book and reach to get it and nearly fell off the ladder, when he looked at the cover, to his dismay it wasn't the book and was about to put it back when it slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor but when Loki didn't her the thud, he looked down to see a woman looking up at him. Loki jumped down from the ladder and took in her complexion. Her skin complexion was black, her eyes were purple, her hair was jet black, she had a Bust that rival all of Fandral's flings, and a booty big enough to make a call. Her nails were painted black, she had on black eye liner, and she had on black lip stick. She was wearing black laced up hiking boots that look deadly, tight leather pants, a black tank top, a black rose necklace, and she had a tattoo on her Left arm that had two S's in the center and was circled by infinity signs. Loki stared at her and then she spoke with a voice of honey…

"You know it's dangerous to climb up there," She said.

"I was looking for a book," Loki said bluntly.

She smiled and handed him the book and said "Be more careful next time, Loki."

Loki nods and takes the book and turns around about to walk away, before realizing she'd used his name without him saying it.

"Wait how did you know…" But stop to realize the woman was gone. Loki blinked and looked around, and was about to return the book to the self it was on, when he looked down it was the book he had been looking for, Loki's eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline.

_'Who was that women?'_ Loki thought as he checked the book out.

*o*O*o*

Loki was walking away from the palace grounds in to his favorite clearing, he loved it because it was peaceful and quiet, and nobody could find him there. He stands beneath his favorite tree and he takes off his boots and tucks a lose strand of hair behind his head and climbs to his favorite branch and sits down and open the book. He stays there for about 45 minutes reading and listening to the sounds around him, when out of his line of sight he sees a garden snake. Loki wasn't afraid of snakes but it did frighten him. He yelp and he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, before he could hit the ground he grabs the nearest branch and swings safely on the ground.

Loki wonder how a snake was in the tree when he heard chuckling behind him, he turned around to see the same woman in the library…

"You!" Loki said.

The woman raised her eyebrow and said "Me?"

Loki was shaking in anger and he said "What are you doing here!?"

The woman looked thoughtful for a second and said "I don't know."

Loki calmed down and then said "If I didn't know any better I think you were following me."

The woman stared at him and said "Perhaps, your perception of why I'm here is a little impaired."

It was Loki's turn to raise an eyebrow "My perception impaired?"

The woman nods and said "You assumed I followed you here, when I was actually taking a nice walk."

"In the woods." Loki deadpanned "Most women would not venture here without a guard or a man."

The woman smirked and said "I'm no ordinary woman."

Loki sighed and started looking for that book he drop when the woman cleared her throat and said "Looking for this?" and holds up the book he had been reading.

"Yes," Loki said stepping forward.

The woman smirked and said "Come and get it." And disappear. Loki blinked and shook his head, he thought he was just imagining things, but when he realized the book was gone he knew it was no illusion.

*o*O*o*

**So chapter one, what do you think? Review Please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Looking for something

**Ok, Double updates for this story, after the first chapter the wheels kept on turn so here's chapter 2.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki needed that book back, not because it was entraining but because the librarian would never forgive him. But Loki didn't know where to start, for one thing he didn't know who this woman was, two he did know where she lived, and three he didn't even know her name. The woman was driving Loki insane, that's when he realized she was smart. She kept up with his wit back in the woods and probably was playing games with him.

_'Two can play at that game.'_ Loki thought walking home one day.

"Loki!" A high pitch yelled said in his ear, Loki turned around to see a red face Sigyn.

"Sigyn! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Loki said.

Sigyn scoffed "Obviously, I was yelling your name so loud I'm pretty sure Heimdall could hear me."

"Heimdall hears and sees all," Loki said. Then some in Loki head click and Loki said "Heimdall!"

Sigyn looked confused "Loki? Why are you saying Heimdall's name?"

Loki remember who he was with and said "I will talk to you later Sigyn." And ran towards the stables.

"Loki where are you going!?" Sigyn called and Loki shouted back "To the Bi-frost!"

Sigyn just shook her head and thought _'He's losing it.'_

*o*O*o*

Loki rode to the gatekeeper and dismounted and ran up to Heimdall, out of breath…

"Good…Heimdall…." Loki panted.

Heimdall looked at him and said "You should caught your breath first Odinson, and then speak."

"Yep," Loki said trying to regulate his breathing so he could talk normal. When he finally composed himself he said "Good Heimdall, I ask of you a favor."

"You want to find out the woman who took your book in the clearing," Heimdall said.

Loki nodded and Heimdall said "I cannot give you her name under her request, but I can tell you where she resides."

Loki nodded again and Heimdall said "She and her family live west of the palace look for a garden with black flowers."

"Are there guards?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Heimdall said "Tell them you seek the first of three sisters and you will find her."

Loki bowed and said "Thank you Heimdall."

*o*O*o*

Loki rode west of the palace and saw a mansion with black roses in the garden; he dismounted his horse and walked to the gate where the two guards stood…

"Whom or what do you seek Prince of Asgard?" One asked.

"I seek the first of three sisters," Loki said. The guards look at one another and the other one said "She'll be in her part of the garden."

Loki looked confused and the guards said "Just follow the black and red roses."

Loki nods and walks along the path, he has to admit it's beautiful. He follows the black and red roses to another gate that was open; he walked through and admires the scenery. The landscape was beautiful; it was full of flowers most black and red, some purple. Then he saw a tree that had black apples, and underneath the tree was the woman, she was relaxed and enjoying the book. Loki walked up to her and tried to tap her only to see his hand go right through an illusion…

"What the…" Loki said.

"Realistic isn't it," the woman said from behind him.

Loki jumped and turned around, she smirked and Loki said "I need that book you stole from me."

She raised her eyebrow and said "You mean return the book I found."

Loki scoffed and said "You didn't find it, you took it."

The woman raised her eyebrow and counted off her fingers "You dropped the book without any regard for it until you were ready, so I picked it up and took it home with me."

Loki was about to say something witty but stopped and the woman smirked and said "See you cannot deny my logic."

"I guess I can't," Loki said "But I need that book back."

"What would you do for it," the woman asked.

Loki was about to insult her but thought against it and said "I don't know what do you want."

The woman looked thoughtful and said "Five kisses,"

Loki blinked and said "Sorry, what?"

He wasn't quite sure that he had heard her correctly. He could have sworn she'd just said something about...

"You will owe me five kisses, to be freely given by you whenever I should so ask... If you wish for the return of you book that is." The Woman said with a smirk

He stared at her blankly for a long time. Kisses? Kisses? She wants kisses? He didn't at all understand why this woman would have that as a condition when she could have asked anything of him, knowing that he would most likely agree just to get her book back and be spared the wrath of the librarian. But agreeing to the condition she proposed wouldn't be all that bad... would it? It wasn't like he was agreeing to anything more than a few- well, five- kisses. And it wasn't as if this woman was hideous or anything. In a strange way he was quite attractive; tall and lean, she was a striking figure.

"That's it?" Loki asked just to confirm.

The woman inclined her head and remained silent. She had no need for her tongue right now; she could already see that Loki was going to talk himself into accepting her bargain. It was almost as if she could see exactly how his brain was working, figuring out her proposal.

"I accept the terms of your bargain- if you give me my book back now." Loki said.

That trademark smirk of hers took hold of her expression as she replied, "An upfront demand requires payment."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "What payment?"

Her smirk was in full swing as she answered, "The first of your owed kisses, obviously."

Loki stared and opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again in frustration. She always had a way of one-upping him, even when he thought he'd thought everything through.

"You agreed. Freely given whenever I should so choose," She continued.

Loki was really starting to dislike that smirk.

"If you say so," Loki replied, failing to hide the slightly sulky edge in his voice.

The woman smirked and leaned forward but Loki stopped her and said "But first you need to give me your name."

It was obvious she wasn't expecting that, and drew back a little and said "Why would you want to know that?"

Loki smirked knowing he had the upper hand once again and said "So I can address you properly, of course."

The woman smirked and said "Very well, my name is Sapphire, Sapphire Harper."

Loki blinks and said "Ok then Sapphire."

Loki leant towards Sapphire, finally accepting that he wasn't getting her book back until he gave in. But before he could do anything else, Sapphire's hand cupped the side of his cheek, tilting his head upward. Loki blinked wide eyes at her as her lips pressed against his.

The kiss wasn't fierce or passionate or furious, but soft and chaste. And Loki couldn't help but fall into it as it continued. The kiss wasn't at all what he expected- though, thinking about it, he didn't know what he had expected- just that this wasn't it.

Another thing that he hadn't expected was that she pulled back before he did. He'd thought that He'd have been wanting the kiss to end as soon as it began. Somehow though... he didn't. As her lips left his, Loki could only stare at Sapphire, slightly dumbfounded.

_'One down, four to go,'_ was the only coherent thought that he could muster. Sapphire's fingers traced down Loki's cheek slowly, so slowly that they tickled his skin as they trailed over it. Loki didn't notice until her flashing purple eyes flickered down to his hands, but, at some point, Sapphire had managed to slip his book into his hand whilst kissing him.

Blinking, Loki said, "Thank you."

Sapphire smirked at him meek and slightly disoriented reply, and answered, "Until next time, Loki."

Loki was about to walk away when Sapphire said "You're an excellent strategist, Loki."

Loki turned around not used to compliments and said "Wh…what?"

Sapphire smirked and said "You have excellent skills in strategizing, the Art of War," she pointed to the book "The book deals with it, and I hope you enjoy the book."

Loki nods and turns around and walks back to the palace grounds with Sapphire on his mind.

*o*O*o*

**Chapter 2, how am I doing I won't know unless you review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. The Courtship of Loki Odinson

**Triple updates yeah! I couldn't stop writing so, chapter 3, read it people.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was eating dinner with his family not really paying attention, he picked up bits and pieces of the conversation but all he could think about was Sapphire and what she was playing at, then Thor literally shook him from his thoughts…

"Loki!" Thor said shaking Loki's shoulder.

"Wha…?" Loki said and Fandral laughed and said "I don't think he was listening to you Thor."

"Brother is there something on your mind?" Thor asked.

"Me? what, no…" Loki said shaking his head "I'm good."

Thor eyed him carefully then Odin called for their attention…

"It's seems I have a courtship letter from Princess Sapphire Harper," Odin said.

Volstagg patted Thor on the back and said "Maybe she's taken with you Thor!"

Thor beamed and Loki thought_ 'Sapphire's a princess?'_

"This is wonderful Thor," Sif said smiling "I knew she would come around sometime."

Odin clears his throat and everybody turned to him and he said "This letter is not for Thor, it's for Loki."

Loki spit out his wine all over Volstagg who glared at him but Loki wasn't paying attention…

"What!?" Loki, Thor, Sif, Hougn, and Fandral say in unison.

Odin reads what Sapphire wrote '_I Princess Sapphire Sherae Athena Harper, request the courtship of Loki Odinson, him and his family are invited to a feast in honor of my cousin Athena. The feast shall begin at sundown; I request you be there before then, My Mother Queen Janet Harper request an audience with Thor Odinson and Odin Allfather._

_Thank you,_

_Sapphire Harper' _

Loki sits there dumbfound as everybody stares at him. Sapphire sent a courtship letter to the Allfather, what was she playing at?

"Loki do you accept or denied this courtship?" Odin asked.

Loki put up the one second sign and down His, Thor's, Sif's, Fandral's, Volstagg's, and Hougn's wine before answering "I accept." Then he got up and was walking away when Thor asked "Brother where are you going?"

"To drink a tankard of mead." Loki called over his shoulder.

"Save some for us will you!" Fandral called after him Thor glared at him and Loki called over "Sure."

*o*O*o*

Loki stormed down to Sapphire's house and stop at the guards…

"Two times in one day," One guard said.

"I have a bone to pick with Sapphire," Loki said bluntly.

The guard opens the gate and said "She's probably in the same place you left her."

"Thank you," Loki said and stormed to the tree Sapphire was tending.

"What in the Nine Realms are you playing at Sapphire!?" Loki said.

"And hello to you too." Sapphire said looking up.

"I'm not in the mood to play games," Loki said.

Sapphire was surprised by his sudden boldness and said "Ok, what were you saying."

"So you're just- you've just decided that you're going to court me now? What is this?" Loki said.

Sapphire inclined her head, something of amusement playing on her lips as she calmly replied, "It's quite untraditional of you to come here, is it not? Should it not be me making the trips to see you?"

He scowled at her.

"Seriously? That's what you have to say right now?"

She did not reply, but merely studied his reaction carefully.

"I was fine with this when I was just agreeing to kisses- wait, you are aware that I just agreed to those five kisses, aren't you?" Loki said.

"I am."

"So you do know? So this is- what is this?" he asked, irritation and confusion coming out as one in her tone.

She paused for a moment, letting him calm himself slightly before asking, "Is your only objection to my courting you your belief that I have somehow tricked you into it?"

He opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again sharply, reconsidering his words. _Remember who you're talking to_, he told himself. But his anger seemed to have diminished slightly after she had asked that so innocently and he wasn't quite sure why.

"That's not what I said. All I meant was that-"

"Said and meant are two very different things, Loki. I would know."

His brows scrunched together.

"All I meant was that this isn't because I agreed to that bargain, is it?"

"No; it is not."

"Then why?" he asked quietly.

"I have my reasons."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Maybe at some point; if you're patient," Sapphire replied, shrugging.

He half expected her to wink at him from the way she'd said that. And it only inflamed his anger again.

"You know what? Just... urgh," Loki finished lamely, unable to come up with anything that adequately described his frustration.

Scowling, he turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Sapphire," he shouted to the woman now behind her as she began walking away.

But Sapphire was in front of him quickly, impossibly quickly. Loki jolted to a stop abruptly to avoid colliding with the Princess. He had no idea how she'd done that- and the fact that she could, unnerved him slightly.

"It's very rude to turn your back on someone mid-conversation," Sapphire said, amused condescension shaping his voice.

"It's very rude to refuse to answer someone when they ask you a question," he bit back quietly.

"Fair play, Loki."

He folded his arms in annoyance, staring at Sapphire. He knew he was being childish, but he didn't care.

"I knew I picked you for a reason."

Loki blinked, some annoyance fading from his features. She had him blindsided with that, and he could only stand there staring as the princess who was now courting him, bent her head and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Just as she moved to leave, she added in a whisper, "You look beautiful, by the way; even if your intention was not to."

*o*O*o*

**Chapter 3 what am I doing, I should be studying right now, oh screw that, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serilkiller13**


	4. I Don't Understand You

**Quadruple updates! Sorry if this one was short I think it gets it point across.**

** *o*O*o* **

As soon as Loki walked through the door home, his brother and his friends were on him in an instant, asking him where he had disappeared off to, though they must have been able to guess. Amidst their questions, he tried to dismiss them and told them to be quiet, but that only intrigued their adult minds further it seemed.

"Oooo, sounds like someone's been out with a certain princess," Fandral teased.

"I was not out with her." Loki said bluntly

"But you were with her," Volstagg put in.

"Well I was technically with her-" Loki started but was cut off by Sif.

"I knew it!" Sif exclaimed.

"Told you so, didn't I?" Thor said

"But I only went to the place to yell at her." Loki said.

The 5 froze, staring at the god in mild shock.

"You yelled at her?" Fandral said.

"You yelled at the princess?" Volstagg said

Loki tried to answer, but his brother and his friends continued, stopping him from saying a word.

"Why would you do that?" Thor said.

"Is he mad?" Fandral asked

"Are you mad?" Sif asked.

"Will you five just hold your tongues for a second?" Loki shouted, simply to break through the barrier of their voices.

"Oooo, sounds like it's not just Loki that's getting the moody side of her today," Thor giggled.

"I give up," Loki said "I'm going to bed."

"But Loki," everybody whined. But Loki was already walking away.

*o*O*o*

Loki was in his room siting on the floor, staring out the window when a woman's voice said "A tankard of mead huh."

Loki turned around to see Sapphire in his room…

"How did you get in here?" Loki asked.

"I'm not here," Sapphire said "I'm in my room."

"Astral Projection?" Loki asked and Sapphire nodded.

"So why are you here?" Loki asked.

"To collect my debt," Sapphire said.

"You want a kiss now?" Loki questioned.

"You verbally agreed, to anytime, anyplace, whenever I want," Sapphire said taking his hand.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not sure whether to believe her or not. Then she remembered what she'd told herself earlier;_ Don't over-think it._

"I don't understand you," Loki admitted finally.

"I never mentioned anything about you having to understand me," Sapphire replied quietly.

At that, he leant forward, still sat on the floor, and kissed her. Just as last time, the kiss was not fierce, but almost comfortable, and Loki couldn't help but be at ease as he kissed Sapphire. This time, he allowed his eyes to close as he got carried away with the terms of their bargain.

He was acutely aware of Sapphire's thumb stroking over the back of the hand she still held, creating a soft and rhythmic circle that he almost wouldn't have noticed. And again, it was Sapphire that pulled away first. Though, this time, Loki realized that he hadn't quite wanted her to.

"I'd say that was worth the journey, wouldn't you?" she murmured, her face still only inches from his.

Loki said nothing in reply. He couldn't think what to say.

"I'll see you at the feast," Sapphire said standing up "Wear something nice."

But just as he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, Sapphire was gone. He blinked, staring at the vacant space where she had been crouched just seconds ago. He didn't know how she did that, but he didn't like it.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Loki wondered as he looked blankly around at his now-empty room.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, I'm not going to put a long Author's note at the end, Just Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. Asking for advice

**Ok, new chapter, I really hope I can get this one right, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

The next day Loki decides to confine to the only person who would understand him, Sigyn…

"I mean, I come home and I'm bomb bared with questions," Loki said.

Sigyn looked at him and said "Do you want me to listen or do you want my advice?"

"Both," Loki said.

Sigyn thinks for a second and said "First off your brother nor his friend had no right to pester you about a personal conversation and should respect your wishes,"

"Thank you," Loki said.

"Second about the courtship," Sigyn said "I think you should go through with it."

Loki looked dumbfound for a moment, Sigyn sighed and explained…

"Loki I think this might be good for you," Sigyn said "Sapphire is the smartest person I know and she did write a formal letter to court you, if I didn't know any better I think she likes you."

"She has a funny way of showing it," Loki said falling into the grass.

Sigyn smirked and said "You have a funny way of showing me your my friend."

Loki looked at her and said "Yeah but that's different."

"How so," Sigyn said.

"Well for one thing I…" Loki trailed off.

Sigyn smirked and said "You rescued my doll from boys 3 times your size, you gave me a snake for my 15th birthday, and you killed a man for me, need I go on?"

"No," Loki said.

"Look Loki," Sigyn said "You have your way of showing me you care and so does Sapphire."

"I feel like she's toying with me," Loki said.

"Then do what you do best," Sigyn said.

"What?" Loki said looking at her.

Sigyn grins and said "Play the game."

Loki and Sigyn laugh at what she just said and Loki said "You always know what to say."

Sigyn smiled at him warmly and said "I know."

Then Loki hears Thor shouted "Brother!"

Loki sighed and said "Yes, Thor?"

Thor comes running to him and said "You need to get dress, we must leave soon."

Sigyn got up and said "Bye Loki don't forget what I said."

"Bye Sigyn don't worry I won't," Loki said following his brother back to the palace.

*o*O*o*

Loki walked home with Thor by his side, Thor was chatting about something but Loki wasn't listening. When Thor finally left Loki's side he walked to the living area to fin Sapphire speaking with Odin. She spotted him but kept her conversation with Odin. Odin nodded at something she said and left and Loki walked in…

"Is this preferable to my surprising you- or 'scaring you' rather, as you put it?" Sapphire said.

"Much," he said, approaching him by awkwardly walking into almost the center of the room.

"Yet, as you can see, far less fun," she put in.

"For you."

"Indeed," she smirked. "Your father was telling me that you are unsure about me courting you."

"I was,"

"So, are you still unsure," She said with a worry hint in her eye.

"No, and I will come to your cousins feast," Loki said.

Her eyes seemed to smile, a little light shining in them at the news.

"I am glad."

"You are?" he asked, surprised.

She raised a brow at her.

"Should I be insulted that you think I should not be?"

He blinked.

"I- I- no, I didn't mean that. I just... I don't know. You confuse me," Loki said, admitting once more what had been bothering him greatly.

Sapphire tilted her head slightly and stood, walking towards where he was standing in the center of the room.

"I confuse many people."

"So I've heard. Your reputation does proceed, my princess," he answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

She smirked and stopped in front of him. To his surprise though, she changed the subject abruptly.

"You know, I think you should wear black and red tonight, or black and purple, whichever you prefer."

Loki blinked. What an odd thing to say.

"And what if I don't want to wear your choice of color?"

She grinned at him and simply replied, "Oh I think you'll come around to my point of view."

Sapphire said no more, but merely kissed his hand politely. She left then, walking briskly out of the doorway after her father, before he could say anything else.

*o*O*o*

**It's a little short but I was typing this in Microsoft word so it was one big chapter I divide up into little parts. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13**


	6. A New Kind Of Color

**Ok, double updates, just read.**

** *o*O*o***

It wasn't until Loki went to his wardrobe to dress later that day that he understood exactly what Sapphire had meant when she'd said that he'd come around to her point of view. He opened his wardrobe and was confronted with the fact that all of the clothes inside it had become a myriad of black red, and purple.

He scowled. Loki didn't know how or when, but Sapphire had managed to change all of his clothes just to make sure that he wore the colors she had chosen for him, her colors. He muttered a curse at Sapphire under his breath, hoping that she somehow could know how annoyed he was.

_'She just had to meddle.._.' he thought with a sigh, resigning herself to his choice. _'Guess I'm wearing green or black then...'_ Loki had flicked through every article of clothing in his wardrobe, before finding one that was suitable. He decided on his royal armor which had been black in the first place but the cape was now red along with the other parts that was supposed to be green.

He went down stairs in it and he got an ear full from Thor and his friends…

"You're wearing her colors now?" Fandral giggled, his mouth hanging open mockingly.

"Don't even get me started," Loki fumed, hoping that his threatening temper would silence the 5 before they could even begin.

"You sure brother," Thor teased "If I didn't know any better I'd said you like her."

That earned him a hard punch in the arm. Thor yelp and Loki turned to everybody else and said "Who else wants to test my patience right now, because I'm running on empty."

Everybody promptly closed their mouths after that, Loki smirked and said "That's what I thought."

And promptly left to the stables to ride to Sapphire's house.

*o*O*o*

Loki wasn't a big fan of feast or other social events, but it was his duty as prince to attend these events…

"Prince Loki?" A woman asked she looked a lot like Sapphire but Loki knew it wasn't her.

"Hello, um….you are?" Loki asked.

"It's me Sapphire," the woman said. Loki raised an eyebrow and said "You're not Sapphire."

The woman smirked and said "How can you tell?"

"For one thing Sapphire does not address me as 'prince'," Loki said "and her favorite colors are black and red, you're wearing pink and yellow."

The woman smiled and said "You are the first person not to fall for that trick."

"Trick?" Loki questioned.

"My sisters and I are triplets and we all look the same," the woman said "We play that trick on people to see how long it wonder that for them to figure it out, even with the most obvious things."

"Oh," Loki said "So what's your name?"

"Diamond," She said "Diamond Harper."

"Nice to meet you," Loki said.

"Sapphire said you were different," Diamond said handing him some wine "And now I know it's true."

Loki looked at her and before he could say anything, a woman who looked just like Sapphire came up to him and said "Loki, my darling I have longing for you I see you have meet my sister Diamond."

Loki smirked and said "You might as well stop right now because I know you're her sister too."

"Hmm," The woman said smiling "Well, cats out of the bag."

"So what is your name," Loki asked.

"Topaz," She said "Topaz Harper."

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "Is it just me or…"

"Yes we are named after gemstones," Topaz said "You're the first person to catch on quickly."

"I take things into detail," Loki said.

"Sapphire chose wisely," Diamond said.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki asked. Diamond just smiled and said "I'll let Sapphire answer that."

"Somebody say my name?" Sapphire said from behind Loki. Loki turned are to see her in a sleeveless and black in the majority dress, a red ribbon held the front together like a corset, while a red belt fell across her hips at the point where the ribbon stopped. She had a black rose in her hair which was flowing freely like always, she was were black lip stick and had on black eyeliner but no eye shadow. Loki thought she looked better that way…

"I see you took my advice," Sapphire said smirking.

"Yeah was that before or after you change the color of my wardrobe," Loki said rolling his eyes.

Sapphire and her sisters chuckled and Sapphire said "I'll get us some more wine."

She took Loki's goblet and walked off; when somebody came behind him he wonder if it was another sister he didn't know about…

"My Prince Loki, correct?" she said, her voice overly high pitch and loud.

He blinked and eventually answered, "Yes."

The woman laughed at his bemused and quiet reply, patting him on the arm in a friendly way. It felt to him like being hit by a brick. _'Make that ten,'_ he thought as her hand came down playfully on his arm again.

"Forgive my forwardness, my name is Harley and I am merely pleased to meet the man my friend has chosen to court- and that you do in fact exist, of course," she added.

He narrowed her eyes slightly as he asked, "Why would I not exist?"

At that, Harley chuckled a little, "It's Sapphire. My friend has more than a slight tendency to lie."

"Right... Yes... That I do know," he said, smiling a little awkwardly.

"Since she refused to introduce us, and seems to have... disappeared, I thought it appropriate to make your acquaintance, my prince."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You happen to be the only man in the room to dress exactly in my friend's colors. I though it quite obvious, my lady."

Loki nodded, still smiling slightly as she said, "Please, if you would, stop calling me 'my prince'; I'm no prince."

"You will be if you keep it up with my friend," Harley winked.

Clearly, Harley was going for friendly. All that Loki was feeling was uncomfortable, however. It just wasn't in his mind to think about things like that- they just made him feel ill at ease.

"So are you going to tell me how she convinced **_you_** into this? My friend has certainly been very quiet about the particulars."

Loki blinked. What did she mean by putting the emphasis on 'you'? Did she not think he was good enough for her friend or something? No, that wouldn't make sense when put alongside her earlier comments.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?"

Harley raised his eyebrows at her as if the answer was obvious. Obvious to everyone but Loki apparently.

"Well, I want to know how my friend, the girl is good at Lies, Deception, and Strategy, and she managed to convince a handsome man such as yourself to be around her for more than a few minutes."

Loki blinked. That was a little harsh, wasn't it? _'Sapphire may be annoying, but why would that change things...'_ he wondered, frowning slightly.

"She stole my book, I went to get it back, and then... here we are" he replied eventually.

"That's it?" Harley asked, almost as if she was a little disappointed that there was no great bout of trickery on her friend's part.

"Yes," he answered. "Though she has taken to making me jump quite a lot, she seems to find it funny."

Harley grinned.

"Ah yes, how well I remember those tricks; it seems like only yesterday- in fact, it was only yesterday that she did the same to me..."

He let out a small laugh and enquired, "Do you ever get used to it?"

"Not as of yet," she replied, still grinning. "Still, it seems like a rather strange way to court someone... Then again, Sapphire has a talent for making things strange."

_'Not the traditional type of courting... Right. Got to expect that already'_ It was only then, as he spoke to Harley, that he realized something. _Is scaring me half to death his idea of flirting? Oh Gods. What have I let myself in for?_ But before Harley could say anything more Loki jumped. And he jumped because arm wound around his back, a hand on his elbow pulling him close to the body at his side. He turned his head to see that it was Sapphire's arm around his as Harley let out a high pitch hyena like laugh.

"Sapphire!" Harley started when her laughter subsided. "We were just talking about you."

Sapphire simply raised a brow at her friend's comment, her lips pressing tightly together. But Loki felt how her grip on his elbow tightened. It was almost as if she was being possessive, he thought. But that couldn't be right, could it? He was probably just over-thinking things again.

He stared at the friends, finding it odd to place them side by side like that. The differences between them were astonishing. The two looked nothing alike, but both were immensely regal. He didn't have time to consider them further before Sapphire spoke though.

"As charming as you may find yourself, Harley sweetie, I must steal Loki here away from you."

"Go ahead," the friend said, gesturing to the two of them with an outstretched hand.

With a wink, she added, "I hear you have quite the talent for stealing things."

Loki had no choice in the matter, as Sapphire quickly whisked him away from Harley after one last, almost harsh, glare at her. He found herself momentarily stunned when he brought him over to the dance floor and pulled him into the throngs of dancing people. He hadn't thought that Sapphire would be a dancer, so it surprised him when she maneuvered him into the slow-paced dance that was currently being played. What's going on? He thought, blinking as she whirled him into a dance.

*o*O*o*

**Yep, I'm a dancer, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	7. Dancing,Kissing, and Smashing

**Triple updates, yeah read!**

*o*O*o*

"So how did the talk with Harley go?" Sapphire said as she swayed Loki with the music.

"She was pleasant for the time being," Loki said "Her voice though, she sounds like a hyena."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow and said "You know what a hyena is?"

Loki nods "I read about it."

"Was that before or after you tried to take over earth," Sapphire said.

Loki looked at her dumbfounded and said "That is a sensitive subject I would not like to revisit."

"Understood," Sapphire said "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Loki said with his eyes lowered.

"So…" Sapphire said trying to change the subject.

"Are you going to tell me why you're courting me yet?"

"Is that being patient?" she asked.

"I'm not very good with patient," he smirked.

She leant in to him as if she was about to say something intimate.

"I can tell," is all that she whispered into his ear.

Loki leant his head back from her and burst out laughing, still mid-dance. It was only then, as he looked around, that he realized that they were attracting quite a bit of attention.

"People are staring at us," he said with a slight frown creasing his brows.

"And so they should."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you didn't look at yourself before you came here tonight."

He stared at her, a confused expression forming his facial features.

"You are the most stunning creature in the room, bar none."

Loki didn't take his eyes away from Sapphire. Was that... a compliment? Sapphire seemed to pick up on this and said "Are you not used to being complimented on your looks?"

"No," Loki said "Nobody really gives me compliments."

Sapphire frowns a little and said "They should."

Loki sighed and said "I have gotten used to it."

Sapphire looked at him and said "Not a big fan of parties."

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "No, why do you ask?"

Sapphire grinned and said "Want to do something fun?"

Loki wasn't sure how to respond to her so he just nodded and Sapphire took his hand and led him away from the dance floor and upstairs.

*o*O*o*

They didn't stop until they reach they reached and attic door…

"Where are we going Sapphire," Loki asked.

"Somewhere fun," Sapphire said, then murmured something and opened the door and took Loki's hand leading him out. Loki looked around and saw that they were standing on the roof of the house…

"But how?" Loki asked.

Sapphire smiled and said "A magician never shares her secrets."

Loki gave her a half-hearted glare before turning to the scenery, it show the entire estate and some of Asgard as well…

"Wow, it's beautiful up here," Loki said watching the sunset over the horizon.

"I know that's why I come up here," Sapphire said "It's serene and calm when I need it the most."

"Like my spot in the woods," Loki said.

Sapphire nods and then takes off her shoes and magic the door back and said "Meet you down stairs."

Loki turned to her and said "Why did you take off your shoes?"

"To go down stairs of course," Sapphire said.

"Then why not just take the door," Loki said.

Sapphire grins and said "I'm not taking the door." Then proceeds to run and jump off the roof landing safely on the one next to it. Loki laughed and said "Wait up."

Sapphire turn around to see Loki taking off his boots and running towards the edge and jumping but Sapphire catches him before he can miss the roof…

"Hey be careful you almost didn't make it," Sapphire said with a hint of worried in her voice.

"But I did," Loki said.

"It would grieve me to see any physical harm come to you," Sapphire said "Especially if I cause it."

"Oh," was all Loki could say.

Sapphire straightens her back and said "Since you insisted on following me, I'm going to have to take the door instead of the way I actually do it."

"How do you usually do it," Loki asked as Sapphire magic the door.

"I jump from rooftop to rooftop until I get to a 2nd story window climb through and walk downstairs," Sapphire said stepping through the door and said "Are you coming?"

"Um… yeah sure." Loki said walking through the door with her and back downstairs.

*o*O*o*

When they got back down stair a few people glance in their direction but just shrugged and went back to what they were doing…

"Wow nobody notice anything," Loki said.

"I know," Sapphire said "I have my ways."

"Alright everybody," a woman who looked very much like Sapphire but a little older but a bit more regal "It's time to eat please make your way to the dining room."

"That was my mother if you were wondering," Sapphire said.

"Ah I see," Loki said, Sapphire turn to him and offer her hand and said "Would you like to sit next to me?"

"Sure why not," Loki said taking her hand and walking into their dining room.

His family was already there siting side by side, and Sapphire guided him over to where her and her sisters were siting…

"We are gather here today to honor my niece Athena, for graduating top of her class at marksman school for women," Sapphire's mother said "Let your prosperity guide you for wherever you may find yourself."

Everybody clink their glasses together and started eating,

"So that's the queen huh," Loki said "You look a lot like her."

"I get that a lot," Sapphire said and then she got an idea.

"If you don't mind, Loki," Sapphire said and Loki looked at her "Kiss number 3 please."

"Here?"

"Here," she nodded.

"But... but I can't... My family- your family, they're-"

"Are you embarrassed, Loki?" she asked soothingly.

He frowned. He could feel his cheeks going red at the thought of so publicly kissing the princess. There were just so many people looking at them...

"I- I don't know, I just..." he trailed off.

But in the back of her mind, Loki knew that Sapphire wasn't about to let this go. he'd agreed to the bargain; and, since she'd upheld his part of it, he had to do the same. Even if the thought of doing so had him momentarily frozen under the alert gazes of those he knew were paying attention to them,Him, Her, Him because he was with her.

But Loki stopped looking at them and stared at her instead, watching the amused glint in Sapphire's eyes. That was enough, Sapphire leant closer to the God, closing the already intimate gap between them and sealing her lips against his. The hand on his back pressed her to him and he couldn't even think about the hundreds of eyes set on them, Especially when Sapphire moved the hand holding his up to cup his face and he forgot what room he was in altogether. He didn't understand how Sapphire had the power to do that to him.

When they pulled apart Loki glanced at everybody staring at them, Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif and the Warrior 3 stared at him with shocked expressions. Loki started blushing a little and then Sapphire smashed her glass on the ground and everybody looked at her and she grinned and said "Mazel Tov!" and waves her hand dramatically. Loki couldn't help it he burst out laughing at Sapphire's antics and soon, everybody else was laughing too.

*o*O*o*

Later when Loki was home, Odin, Frigga and him had a nice little chat…

"So she kissed you in front of everybody," Odin said in disbelief.

"Yes," Loki said still blushing at the memory.

"Oh, my little Loki's in love," Frigga said.

"Mother! I barely know her!" Loki squeaked.

At that both her and Odin laughed, Loki stormed away blush furiously when he came across Thor and his friends…

"Well, brother! She is quite taken with you!" Thor boomed happily.

"Thor remember what I said about running out of patience's," Loki said "You're not helping."

"Is little Loki Woki blushing," Fandral teased and Loki punch him in the nose which started bleeding.

"And there goes my patience's." Loki said storming upstairs to his room and throws himself on the bed.

'_The woman is so frustrating!'_ Loki thought, staring at his ceiling in the dark. What if Sapphire was only courting him because he looked a certain way, or she wanted a certain... something? Loki didn't like that fact that he just didn't know enough about Sapphire for how serious this seemed to be getting. He needed to know exactly why she was doing this before he let her thoughts run away with him. Before he let herself think about anything in the future... And he knew exactly where he'd find that explanation.

*o*O*o*

**And that is it for tonight, I'm going to bed, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	8. Questioning Her Motives

**Ok, new chapter, I decide to update all my stories even if it kills me, so enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

After a restless night Loki woke up the next morning, feeling tried and agitated. He skipped breakfast and walked to Sapphire's house to get some answers. And soon he was walking passed the guards that he now knew to be called Neo and Hal.

"Here he is again," Hal grumbled.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, Hal," he answered in a mildly sarcastic way.

"You're early today," Neo chipped in.

Loki smiled at him. Neo had always been nice and kind to him and said "I guess."

"You look angry, what has the princess done this time?"

Loki blinked and, dismissing his thoughts for a moment, replied "Oh nothing much, the usual."

That there was a usual level of annoying him now baffled Loki. He was calling the tricks Sapphire played normal now. '_Does that mean I'm accepting it as a normal routine?' _He wondered. Somehow, that thought didn't really comfort him though.

"Try not to yell at her too much, it's still early," Neo joked. "Some poor soul might still be trying to sleep."

"No promises. But you two aren't asleep though; in fact, do you ever leave here?" Loki joked back.

Neo laughed while Hal appeared less than amused.

"Why do you think Hal here is so grouchy all the time?" Neo said.

To that, Hal looked even less impressed. Loki just chuckled as he was began to walk away, passed the guards.

"She won't be in her garden."

He paused at Neo's words and asked, "Where will she be then?"

"In the library," Hal said gruffly.

Loki had never been to the library in her house and from the looks of her, it was huge. Trying to find Sapphire in them with no idea of a starting point was going to be more difficult than getting her not to startle him every time she decided to show up.

"Got any idea how to get there?" Loki asked.

"Asked Princess Athena, she could help," Neo said.

"Thanks, Neo." Loki said walking to the front door and knock. Athena answered it and said "Oh, hello Loki, I assume you're looking for my cousin Sapphire."

Loki words caught in his throat for a second before he said "Um…Neo said you could help me to the library."

Athena smiled and said "Sure come on."

"Hey remind me to have Sapphire make a map of your house so I don't need an escort every time I come see her," Loki said.

Athena chuckled and said "Will do."

*o*O*o*

Athena led him to the library and said "She will be by the windows."

"Wait you're not coming," Loki said.

Athena smiled and said "You should find her soon enough." And walked away.

Loki open the doors and walked in a straight line and found her seated on a bench made of marble and gold, the like of which he'd never seen before.

"Visiting again?"

She asked the question without even looking up. It was as if, as he'd thought, she knew he was coming. Standing, Sapphire met his eyes, striding slowly to meet him.

"Not exactly a visit-" he started as she stopped in front of him.

"Apple?" Sapphire interrupted, before he could finish.

Her hand stretched out to him, and in it she held out a ripe, red apple. He just frowned slightly at the interruption.

"No, thank you-"

"Pity; they're good."

"I'm sure they are-"

"You know, the Midgardians have a legend that dubs these the forbidden fruit. Silly really..." she added quietly.

She waved a hand and the apple vanished into the tiniest waves of smoke. Loki didn't have time to consider what that was supposed to mean as he took the opportunity to demand a clarification for what was going on.

"Look, Sapphire, I need an explanation for all this."

"An explanation for trying to give you an apple? Well, firstly they're extremely healthy-"

"Not what I meant," Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't need an explanation," Sapphire answered, almost sighing as she did.

"Actually I do. Really, please, Sapphire. I'm losing sleep, I need an explanation."

"You're losing sleep over me? Why Loki, I'm flattered."

He gave her a leveling look and replied, "Sapphire."

"Why, I wonder, is this so important to you?"

Loki faltered slightly at that, his teeth teasing the inside of his cheek as he thought about his response.

"It just... is," he replied lamely.

"You know I'll find out," she started, clearly intrigued at what he refused to tell him. "It'll be far easier if you just tell me now."

"It's because... because I don't know you, Sapphire."

He watched as her eyes became harder, almost as if an emotion he had not before seen in her was causing trouble.

"You have to understand that the only times we've really met, all you've done is make me jump and make me kiss you. I don't understand why it is you're courting me. I truly don't."

She stared at him.

"It would seem that I am more observant than you then."

He blinked. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean," He asked.

Sapphire sighed and said "Did ever occur to you that I am courting you because I might actually like you."

Loki blinked at that, Sapphire seem to notice this and said "It hasn't."

"No," Loki said "Most people don't like me."

Sapphire seems taken back by that and said "Sigyn likes you, as a friend."

"But that's different;" Loki said "She's the only friend I have."

Sapphire looks at him and said "Why do you find it so hard to believe that somebody other than your brother likes you and wants to get to know you."

Loki looks down and said "Who wants to be friend with a jotun in asgardian skin, much less court them."

Sapphire reaches out to touch him but he backs away a like so she pulls back and said "Loki I'm part demon, I know what it's like to be a monster."

Loki looks at her trying to decide to believe her or not, Sapphire picks up on this and said to him "For years I have watched you go in and out of the library and practice magic regardless of what other people have said or wanted. You kept coming back, and for that I had to admire you persistence. What was I doing the first few times that I spoke to you? Scaring you, you called it. No. I was testing you."

"Wait, so all of this was a test?" Loki said not quite believing he was being tested.

"Let me finish, Loki. That was my way of understanding you better. Here is something that you must understand. I am known as the princess of Lies, Death, and the occasional Mischief, I can trick people and I can see and plan things for good reason, I cannot have a husband that cannot cope with my ways, no matter how I admire his persistence."

He looked to the floor for a moment, and then back at her.

"So... so all of that was just... you testing me to see if I could 'cope'," he said the last word with a certain venom.

"You did far better than most when it comes my games."

"So that's why you're courting me then... because I can cope..." he said, accusingly.

But Sapphire had closed the gap he'd created in a second. Loki felt her index finger under his chin, lifting it so that he met her eyes. It wasn't difficult though, she was only about an inch shorter in comparison to him.

"It's not the only reason," she said quietly, eyes flashing.

Loki closed his eyes. He knew the question he had to ask or he'd regret it; and he couldn't look at her as he asked it.

"How do I know that I can believe you?"

"Do you detect any lies, in what I'm saying now?" Sapphire countered.

"No," Loki said looking at her.

"I see you can cope, but perhaps my tests should have included your ability to trust," Sapphire replied, her voice becoming hard.

She stepped back from him quickly and turned away from him. All Loki could do was stare and frown at the back of the Princess who now seemed to be refusing to look at him.

"Wait, you don't understand, Sapphire. I'm not saying that because you're the Princess of Lying, Mischief and Death, I'm saying it because... because I don't know. The only reason I asked is because I don't understand. How can you expect me to trust you if I still don't know you?"

"Then get to know me," he heard her say.

"How is it ever that simple?"

She frowned at him a moment, choosing then to turn back and look at him. Sapphire noticed the odd tone shaping his last question. There was more to this than the explanation he had given.

"What other objection do you have to my courting you?"

Loki stared at her for a long time before asking, "How did you know th-"

"I just know," she replied, waiting then for him answer.

He frowned and looked at the ground as he spoke. He didn't want to look at him again while he admitted the other reason that he wondered why she was courting him.

"You're a princess... and a Goddess, and I'm just... me. 'Loki' that reads when he shouldn't and has a bit of a temper problem. 'Loki' that doesn't fawn over women like his brother and friends and prefers to be alone rather than in a crowd. Why would you want me?"

Sapphire blinked. It was as if his words had stunned her momentarily, before a small smile appeared, shaping her lips.

"That is your issue?

He looked up to see her wearing that surprised and even amused expression.

"That's why you want to know why I'm courting you so badly?"

He nodded once, not comprehending the look she was giving him.

"All those things you used to negatively describe yourself are what have endeared you to me."

He stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"They what?"

"You have no idea how similar we are," she said, moving closer to him and shortening the distance she'd put between them.

Loki didn't move as her hand lifted to shift a black curl and tuck it behind his ear. It was a gentle gesture, made more so by the way the pain that was before in her eyes had vanished to be replaced by an amused and soft glint.

"You'll find out though, Loki. You'll find out."

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so that happened. I did not see that coming in my head, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. Spending Time Together

**Ok, so double updates, read on people.**

***o*O*o* **

Since Loki and Sapphire agreed to spend more time together, Sapphire had been popping up at random moments in his room when he least expected it just to say hello and the leave., Loki decide to talk to Sigyn about this and she gave him advice….

"Loki, maybe she's just warming you up for something, like the last time," Sigyn said biting her apple.

"I don't know, I mean yesterday she popped up in my room after I came back from the library," Loki said.

"And?" Sigyn said.

"And gave me….roses," Loki pause before saying "From her garden."

Sigyn chuckled and said "Ok, that's sweet."

Loki was about to say something when he heard his Thor yell his name "Loki!"

Loki sighed again and yelled "What!?"

Thor ran to where Sigyn and Loki were and said "Lady Sapphire is at the palace waiting for you."

Sigyn smirked and said "Got to go, see ya."

Loki waved goodbye before following Thor back to the palace.

*o*O*o*

When Loki got there Fandral was talking to Sapphire…

"So what are you doing here?" Fandral said.

Sapphire looked at him and said "I'm here to take my boyfriend out Fandral."

"Why go out with Loki, and not Thor?" Fandral said.

Sapphire got up and said "My decisions on who I court is none of your damn business, and if you are not going to say something intellectual to me to talk about, then we are done here."

Fandral looked like he had been slapped and Loki walked in and said "Sapphire what a lovely surprise."

Sapphire turned to him and said "Loki, would you like to go somewhere with me, I have something to show you."

Loki nods and Sapphire extends her hand and Loki takes it and he calls to Thor "I'll be back."

*o*O*o*

Sapphire walks ahead of Loki as she drags him in to the woods…

"So I heard your little conversation with Fandral," Loki said.

"Oh, and," Sapphire said.

"Thank you," Loki said "For standing up for me, nobody has done so before."

"They should you're a wonderful person." Sapphire said and Loki started blushing a little.

"So where are we going," Loki asked looking back.

"You'll see," Sapphire said.

"So I will," Loki said.

They walk for about 37 more minutes before Sapphire stopped and said "Here we are." Sapphire pushes back some leaves and reveals a barren clearing, void of all life.

"You brought me to a barren clearing," Loki said raising his eyebrow and looked at her.

Sapphire smirked and put her hands out in front of her and a black rose began to grow and stopped.

"One black rose?" Loki said.

"Loki you have seen my garden correct?" Sapphire said.

Loki nods and Sapphire continued "My friend Poison Ivy thought me how to grow plant from anything, with or without seeds, I can channel my energy to grow plants and to make even the most barren of places to grow fruitful."

"Wow, so why show me this," Loki said.

"Do you want to learn?" Sapphire said facing him.

"Yes," Loki said.

"Then I shall teach you," Sapphire said "Then when you feel like you're ready, you can grow whatever you like here and make it shine."

Loki smiled and said "Thank you."

Sapphire said "Now come on, I believe my mother is making dinner."

*o*O*o*

Over the next few days Loki was learning with Sapphire on how to grow plants from scratch, some day he could do it and some days it got frustrating…

"Loki, you need to keep your focus," Sapphire said siting cross leg under her tree meditating.

"I am you're not helping," Loki retorted with his hands stretch trying to make a flower grow.

Then Sapphire opened her eyes and said "You're not helping me meditate."

Loki chuckled and turned his attention to the pot once more, then he felt a familiar burn in his veins and the plant started to grow, soon it busted the pot and started circling around Loki's feet, Sapphire watched and said "Well I don't think we need a lesson tomorrow."

"Why not?" Loki asked looking at his hand work.

"Because you just did the next 3 lesson in one go," Sapphire said getting up from her tree and walking to Loki.

"Well, let's make it 5 lesson," Loki said smirking.

Sapphire smiled and beckons him to join her under the tree, Loki followed her and she said "Loki, I want you to step on the plant in front of you."

Loki looked at the plant and stepped on it hard, and he heard her say "Ow."

He looked up to see her doubled over in pain, he went to her and said "What wrong?"

Sapphire looked at him and walked over to the plant he just grew, magic a blade and stabbed the plant. Loki felt pain shoot up his arm and said "Ow! What the…"

"Well, you passed the test," Sapphire said.

"Test?" Loki question.

"If you truly you'd your life force to focus, then you would have felt the pain, as I did." Sapphire said.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Loki said "Basically if I grow plants from scratch, if it get injured or stepped on I feel pain."

Sapphire nodded and said "When you grow them with or without seeds you're basically taking a piece of your own essence and giving it to the plant as an extension of yourself."

"So that's why you and I…"

"Feel the pain." Sapphire finished for him.

"Sapphire, I have a question," Loki said.

"Shoot," Sapphire said.

"How do you get the color of the plants like the outcome?"

Sapphire thinks for a moment before saying "You don't have to think about it, since you're extending yourself, I think the color would come out with personality."

"So your roses…black and red," Loki said.

"With a hint of purple," Sapphire said "Is an extension of me."

"Ok," Loki said looking at the apples above him; he opens his mouth when Sapphire said "The apples no matter what the color can only be eaten by whom I choose can have it."

"So it's poisonous," Loki said.

"In a general sense yes," Sapphire said.

Loki nods and looks at the apples and Sapphire said "I think you should go home it's getting late."

Loki looks at her and said "Ok, um… see tomorrow I guess."

Sapphire smiled and said "See you then."

*o*O*o*

When Loki got home, he practice in the palace gardens, he was growing a flower when he heard a female voice say "Well, that's new."

Loki turned around to see Sif standing behind him…

"Sif, you frighten me," Loki said.

Sif smirked and said "That's a first, what are you doing?"

"Grow plants from scratch," Loki said "Sapphire thought me."

"Really?"

"Yes, watch," And Loki put out his hands and 4 black roses appeared at Sif's feet, she gasped and picked one from the ground, Loki felt pain shoot up his leg and he said "Ow! Sif!"

"What happened?" Sif said worried.

"The plants, I can feel the pain." Loki said.

"Oh," Sif said.

"It's ok, it goes away," Loki said making the plants disappear.

"So Loki…" Sif started.

"Yes,"

"How does Sapphire treat you?"

Loki looked at her, that was a strange question? Sif usually didn't care to ask him about his personal life, and if she asked questions, he'd assume it was towards Sapphire.

"She treats me well," He responded.

"Good,"

"Ok,"

"Look Loki, I know I haven't always been kind to you…" Sif started but trailed off.

Loki looked at her, waiting.

"But I will protect you, so if she's harming you in anyway, or hurting you, I'll take care of it." She finished.

Loki blinked; did she just offer to help him?

"Sif, thank you," Was the only coherent thing Loki could say.

"Thanks, on contraire to what you might think, I do care about you," Sif said.

Loki smiled and hugged her; she seems a little surprised but hugged him back.

"Also we never speak of this to anybody." She said.

"I was going to say the same thing," Loki said.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, I did not see this story going in that direction, Review Please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. Loki's Garden

**Ok, triple updates, love me people!**

***o*O*o***

The next morning Loki woke up and got dress, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Brother!" Thor boom with too much excitement for somebody in the morning.

"Hello, Thor." Loki said grabbing a seat next to him.

"So, are going to see Lady Sapphire today," Thor asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Loki, darling." Frigga said coming into the room.

"Hello, mother." Loki said.

"Loki, I was going to ask why don't you invite Sapphire for dinner today, here." Frigga said.

Loki chocked on his water and started coughing and hacking and Thor had to pat him on the back to stop it.

"Um…sure I'll ask her to after my lesson." Loki said.

"Lesson?" Frigga said.

"She's teaching me…stuff." Loki said getting up from the table and walking to Sapphire's house.

*o*O*o*

"You want to ask me something about dinner don't you," Sapphire said as soon as he walks up to her.

"What? How did you…"

"I have telepathy, so I can read minds at will," Sapphire said.

"Wait, you've been invading my mind without my permission," Loki said accusingly.

Sapphire looked hurt and said "No Loki, I don't read your mind, so times if it is a strong thought I can pick up on it at will."

"Oh," Loki said.

"So dinner, your parents," Sapphire said.

"They want me to invite you," Loki said.

"I'll come," Sapphire said turning to her tree.

"Ok," Loki said walking up beside her.

Sapphire sat down and patted next to her and Loki sat with her.

"So what am I learning today," Loki asked.

"Meditation," Sapphire said. Loki looked confused and she said "In order to complete a garden full like mine you need to feel every inch and aspect of your garden and yourself, so you meditate and clear your head, so you can feel the energy radiating from the garden."

"Oh," Loki said copying her cross legged position.

"First, is patience, I believe you have mater that already." Sapphire said closing her eyes.

"Patience's is virtue," Loki quoted closing his eye.

"Now let your mind draft becoming free of all thoughts and worry," Sapphire said.

Loki did so.

"Now focus on my garden, feel the energy flow through your vein and stay, where you are."

Loki did as he was told, he was focus on her garden, he felt clam, serene, and at peace. He felt energy flood his veins and then he felt a disturbance, he opened his eyes to see Sapphire flicking one of her plants and he said "I felt that."

Sapphire smiled and said "Now you're ready to start your own garden."

"But I haven't learned to grow trees or…" Loki started but Sapphire smiled and said "You don't need to learn how to grow a tree; you have mastered the art, now it's time for you to put it in action."

Loki nods and Sapphire takes his hand and she said "Teleport us there."

Loki nods and gets the image in his head again and teleports to the area Sapphire showed him.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire stands off to the side and said "Now make your garden in your image, let energy flow through you and be fruitful."

Loki nodded and extended his hand he focus on the design of his garden, he felt the energy coursing throughout his body and then Sapphire said "Open your eyes."

Loki open them to see an array of black, green, gold, and red flowers and vines, a little pond he could swim in, and in the middle of it all was an apple tree with golden apples.

"I did this," Loki said feeling light head. Sapphire just stood where she was and said "You did."

Loki looked at her and said "Why don't you come next to me."

"Because you have a barrier charm on the garden," She explains "When you use your essence you involuntarily create a barrier and nobody can get in without permission."

"Like with your garden," Loki said "But wait how come…"

"You were able to walk in to my garden because I gave you granted permission," She said.

"Oh, well, you can come in," Loki said.

And just like that Sapphire walks next to Loki and said "Well done, also you might want to clean up your nose."

Loki dabbed his nose to find it was bleeding, he was shocked.

"What happen?" Loki said.

"When growing a garden of this magnitude, you might have over done your energy." Sapphire said.

"Oh," Loki said.

"Well, I have to go and change, I'll see you at dinner." Sapphire said and disappeared.

Loki shrugged and teleported home.

*o*O*o*

"Loki!" Fandral said and jumped.

"Sorry had to teleport home," Loki said and walked to his room.

On the way there Sif came around the corner and said "Why is your nose bleeding?"

Loki had forgot about that and said "Oh, Sapphire was teaching me a lesson and I over did myself."

Sif eyed him and said "Well get cleaned up, I'm sure Thor and Volstagg will get impatience with you."

"Since when don't they," Loki said walking away.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire came later; she was dress in a nice black sleeveless evening gown that touched the floor, she had on her black lipstick and eyeliner, and her nail were still painted black as always.

"Hey," Loki said.

"Hello," Sapphire said "Let's get this over with."

Loki chuckled and said "Right this way Lady Sapphire."

Sapphire punches him in the arm and said "I'm no lady."

Loki laughed and said "I beg to differ."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and walked into the dinner hall with Loki.

*o*O*o*

**And that is it for today, Review please!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	11. Dinner Time!

**Ok, epic dinner conversation, I have put a lot of thought in to this, so enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Sapphire sat next to Loki at the table and everybody stare at her…

"Their staring at me," Sapphire said not breaking their gazes.

"As I have said before nobody on Asgard really likes me, much less court me," Loki said.

Sapphire nodded slightly and said "Well, where I live, most people can't meet my expectations much less patience."

Loki looked at her and said "You have a short temper?"

"Yes, and no," Sapphire said breaking the gazes set on her "I have a lot of patience when it comes to learning and practicing, I'm a ticking time bomb when it comes to me being frustrated."

"Oh," Loki said.

"Yes," Sapphire said.

"Lady Sapphire," Thor boomed in his overly happy voice.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and said "Hello Thor."

Loki notice and smiled slightly and sipped his wine.

"So, how have you been?" Thor asked.

"Well," Sapphire said bored.

"Lady Sapphire?" A male warrior said.

Sapphire looked at him and said "Ok, let me just say right now stop calling me lady Sapphire, because the next person who does it will find themselves without their male anatomy, got it?"

The males in the room nodded furiously, and all the females chuckled.

"So, Sapphire," The Male warrior tried again.

"Yes," Sapphire said.

"How did you meet Loki?" The warrior asked.

And Loki told the servant to bring wine until he was deaf in both ears.

"I meet him in the library, I saw him looking for a book I just happen to have," Sapphire said but paused to sip her wine "He accidently dropped a book he was looking at from the high self, I caught it and switch out the books and teleported out of there."

"Oh," The male warrior said.

"So why court him?" Another man said.

Sapphire stared at him and he squirmed in his seat, and she said "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Do you know what Game Theory is?" Sapphire asked.

The man looked confused before saying "No,"

"Take an educated guess," Sapphire said.

"It, um…the theory of how to play a game," the man said.

Sapphire smirked and said "Ok, let me ask you another question, how strong are you?"

The man grinned and boasted "I have the strength of a dragon!"

Sapphire's face remains impassive and the male forgot who he was talking to and got quiet.

"So you know how strong you are, but you don't know the basic principle or the concept of Game Theory?" Sapphire said in a dangerously calm voice. Everybody was looking back and forth at the banter wondering what she was getting at.

"Yes, strength surpasses brains," The male said.

"So, no brain but all brawl right?" Sapphire said.

The male nodded and Sapphire turned to Loki who had stop drinking and was listening.

"Loki, do you know what Game Theory is?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes," Loki said.

"Can you explain it to me?" Sapphire said.

"Yes, Game Theory is a study of strategic decision making. More formally, it is 'the study of mathematical models of conflict and cooperation between intelligent rational decision-makers.'" Loki said.

"And who uses Game Theory?" Sapphire said.

"Game theory is mainly used in economics, political science, and psychology, as well as logic and biology." Loki said.

Everybody looked surprise; the warrior didn't know what Game Theory was, but Loki gave Sapphire every single detail in a short summary.

"Loki how strong are you?" Sapphire said.

"I don't know actually," Loki said "But I can beat people in sparring if I wanted to."

"Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Because I can strategize," Loki said.

Sapphire turn away from him and said to everybody "I court him because he can keep up me, he is smart, funny, and sweet, he does not rely on strength but of the mind, I court him because I see a piece of myself in him every day, so I'm sorry if me courting the youngest prince of Asgard is such a big topic."

"He's a lie smith!" Some male said with venom in his voice.

"Word smith," Sapphire said.

"He the god of Lies and Trickery," the same male said "How do we know his not lying to you?"

Sapphire looked at the man with a creepy smile and said "Where I'm from I'm the goddess of Lies, Mischief, Trickery, Death and Fear, so what do you have to say to that."

"His nickname is Silvertongue!" the male exclaimed.

"My nickname is snake tongue," Sapphire said.

"He has kids," The male persisted.

"I had kids," Sapphire said "They're dead now."

"I…um…" the male looked for more word to spew at her.

"What's the matter quick tongue turned to lead," Sapphire teased.

Everybody laughed at that, the male was turning red from embarrassment and frustration.

"Sweetie, how long are we going to play this game?" Sapphire asked "Because I'm getting bored."

The man shut up, and Sapphire turned to Loki and said "It seem I have beaten them at their own game."

"As so you have," a deep voice rumbled behind Loki. Loki spun around to see Odin behind him.

"Allfather it's a pleasure to meet you," Sapphire said extending her hand to him.

Odin shook it and said "Lady Sapphire, I hope they haven't gave you too much trouble."

"Oh no they have been quite entertaining," Sapphire said smirking.

"Hello, Sapphire," Frigga said coming behind her husband.

"Queen Frigga," Sapphire said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were a widow," Frigga said.

"I'm sorry?" Sapphire said.

"You're wearing black," Frigga said.

"Oh, that is just my colors milady," Sapphire said.

"Colors?" Thor said "What are your colors?"

"Black, Red, with a hint of purple." Sapphire said.

"Oh," Frigga said "Well you look lovely."

"Thank you," Sapphire said.

"So Sapphire," Sif said "I Heard you've been teaching Loki, something?"

"Yes, Loki why don't you show them," Sapphire said.

Loki started flushing a little and said "Are you sure?"

"It's ok, show off," Sapphire said smirking.

Loki nodded and stood up and out stretched his hands and plants begin to grow, everybody stared at the beautiful flowers, and vines that stretch out and circled at Loki's feet.

"Wow, this is beautiful," A woman gasped.

"Wow," Thor said looking the plants in front of him.

Sapphire smiled and said "Ok, Loki."

And Loki made the plants disappear, then some male scoffed and said "Woman's magic."

Then out of nowhere a knife landed in the middle of his plate and everybody's eyes widen and the man yelped and turns to Loki and said "You'll pay for that!"

"But that wasn't me," Loki said.

"No it was me," Sapphire said with her still out stretched hand.

The man said "What why?"

"Do you think this is a woman's art magic?" Sapphire said.

The man said "What I meant was, women are better at it and this task is not suited for a man, much like sparing, with the exception of Lady Sif."

Sapphire stood up and walked over to the man and said "Stand up."

"I really don't want to…" The man said.

"Stand up." Sapphire said again only a little more bluntly. The man stood up and Sapphire said "Put your hands on my shoulders."

The man raised his eyes brow but put his hands on her shoulders. Then Sapphire did a rapid move locking the man's arms in hers and she said "You see if you try to break free, I can amputate your arms, and puncture your liver, so is fight more of a manly art or can both sides deliver deadly blows?"

"Both!" the man said careful not to move.

"And magic is that a womanly art, or can both practice it?" Sapphire question with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Both! Please don't hurt me!" the man said.

Sapphire released her hold and said "Well, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

Loki just chuckled, and sipped his still full cup of wine.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so that was funny I did not think the story would go in this direction, but any who, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	12. Stand Up For Somebody Who You Like

**Ok, what is with me and double updates, I cannot stop typing, so enjoy the story.**

***o*O*o***

While dinner was over everybody was so surprised, Sapphire ate more than Thor and Volstagg combine. When they notice this they challenged Sapphire to a drink off and she won by 6 tankards of mead. And surprisingly she was not drunk. So later Loki and her were walk to her house to get her home…

"Wow, I have never seen anything like that before," Loki said "How are you not drunk?"

"I have a high alcohol tolerance level," Sapphire said "It would have taking about 10 more tankards of mead just to get me a little light headed."

"Really?" Loki said.

"And I casted a small charm on Volstagg and your brother." Sapphire said smirking.

"You little vixen," Loki said.

"I aim to please," Sapphire said.

Loki laughed and Sapphire said "There we go."

"What?" Loki said.

"I have always wanted to see you laugh," Sapphire said "And I did it."

Loki blushes a little and said "Well, thank you lady Sapphire."

Sapphire lightly punches his arm and said "Don't call me that."

"Lady Sapphire! Lady Sapphire! Lady Sapphire!" Loki chanted and ran as Sapphire began to chase him.

Then Sapphire caught him and they tumbled in the grass and landed on their backs staring up at stars in the sky. Both Sapphire and Loki were breathing heavy, then Loki said "You know you stood up for tonight."

"Yes, and?" Sapphire said.

"You stood up for when nobody else has in years," Loki said.

"More people should stand up for you," Sapphire said turning to him "You're an smart, sweet, and amazing person Loki, some people failed to recognize that before it was too late, but luckily…"

Sapphire cupped his face and pulled it closer to hers and whispered "I found it just in time."

Green met purple and Sapphire whisper "Kiss 4 please."

Loki leaned in and Sapphire finished the gap and their lips met and the kiss was soft and chaste with a hint of passion. Loki knew he didn't want the kiss to end, but Sapphire pulled away and said "I think I should get home now and your family is probably worried sick by now."

"Right," Loki said and helped her up.

"Aww, I think I ruined my dress," Sapphire said "Oh well it was worth it."

Loki chuckled and said "It sure was."

*o*O*o*

**Ok, kind of short but it was supposed to be a nice sweet, romantic-ish chapter, so Review!**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13**


	13. A Heart To Heart

**Ok, triple updates, I cannot stop with the story, I blame sexy Loki and Tom Hiddleston, nut I'm a part of the army, and I need to feed my inner fan girl, so read on people.**

***o*O*o***

The next morning Loki woke up and went down stairs for breakfast, when Thor said "Brother, how did Lady Sapphire like the feast?"

"She liked it." Loki said.

"Are you going to visit her today?" Frigga asked.

"Maybe." Loki said finishing his breakfast and leaving.

When he got to Sapphire's house Topaz met him and said "Sapphire's went to run an errand with our mother, I'll tell her to come see you when she gets back."

"Ok," Loki said.

He had the day to himself, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

*o*O*o*

Loki walked to his secret garden in the woods, when he got there the flowers and apples were untouched. Loki sighed to himself, it was a hot day on Asgard, so he decide to sit under his tree and meditate, and let his energy flow through his garden. He sat cross legged under the tree and meditated, he felt nothing but bliss, until the heat got to him, he was brought out of him meditative by sweat plaster on his skin, and he looked over to the lake and sighed. '_It will only be a short dip; it's my garden after all.' _He thought as he peels away his tunic. Loki sank into the nice cool pond, and swam a little, and then he felt a disturbance in his garden, since Loki was naked. He crossed his arms over his chest and sank down a little, he turned around to see a wide eyed Sapphire looking at him.

"What the hell! Sapphire!?" Loki exclaimed.

Sapphire just blinked and He said "Have you been spying on me!?"

Sapphire opened her mouth, then snapped it close and shook head violently.

"Turn around!" Loki shouted. Sapphire abruptly turned around and dropped something on a rose bed, sending pain up Loki's spine.

"Ow! Hey you dropped something on the roses!" Loki said rushing over to his clothes.

Sapphire pick up the thing she drop and the pain in Loki's spine went away. Loki quickly got dress and pick up his shoe and started swatting Sapphire with it.

"Loki! Hey! I'm sorry!" Sapphire said covering her head.

"Don't ever let me catch you doing that again!" Loki said finally putting his shoe on.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Sapphire said.

Then something hit Loki and he asked "Wait how did you even get in?"

"You let me in before, so the energy let me through," Sapphire said 'You don't have to continually say, I give you permission to enter, you can only block out who you don't want in here."

"Ok?" Loki said walking over and siting under the tree and Sapphire took a seat next to him.

"So, what did you do today?" Sapphire asked.

"I meditate for a long while, before taking a dip in the pond," Loki said "Before I was rudely interrupted."

"Hey I said I was sorry," Sapphire pouted.

"Ok, fine." Loki said "What about your errand today with your mother?"

"We had to go home, and sit through a council meeting," Sapphire said.

"Home?" Loki said "Don't you live in Asgard?"

"We do." Sapphire said "But I didn't always live here, I lived on Zamoron, until we moved to be closer to Asgard."

"Zamoron? As in the night sisters Zamoron?" Loki asked.

Sapphire smiled and said "That's the one."

"Wow," Loki said "I have always wanted to travel across dimensions."

"Me too." Sapphire said "When I first came here, I near put on 50 pounds because I ate so much."

"Can't you gain weight?" Loki asked.

"I can but Zamoronians have fast metabolisms because we are so active and we use a lot of black nana, which just increases our energy and metabolism," Sapphire explained "So when we say we can go all night we can go all night."

"Oh, wow," Loki said.

"So the most I gain was 6 pounds," Sapphire said "But that was gone in a month."

Loki chuckled and said "I bet everybody wanted to be you."

"A lot of people do," Sapphire said "But my mom lets me do my own thing, she lets me and my sisters, explore and grow, if we take up an interest she encourages us to peruse it, I have a pretty sweet life."

"At least you had love, support and approval," Loki said.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at him, so Loki continued "I'm the black sheep of the family, all I have ever done is wrong, like when I let the frost giants, ruined Thor's coronation, tried to killed Thor, Sif, and the Warriors 3, killed Laufey, tried to destroy Jotunhiem, and tried to rule Midgard. It's like everything I have ever done, was not the expectations of an Asgardian, and I'm not even an Asgardian I'm a Jotun."

Sapphire looked at him and said "Loki, sometimes people looked down on me because I'm part demon, me and my sisters; we are gifted beyond anything but, one little prejudice and boom. Everybody looks past what we do, and just focuses on what we are to them. I personally don't care, but from what I've heard about Jotun, is bigger in comparison than what they did on Zamoron."

"What did they do on Zamoron?" Loki asked.

"There might be prejudice, but people cope and live side by side with demons," Sapphire said "Some people don't even care that they have to sit beside a demon in a fitting room, or wait behind one in the library, because it's call tolerance, people on Asgard don't have that."

"So that's why you stood up for me?" Loki said "Because you don't care I'm a Jotun?"

"I court you and I stand up for you because I don't care," Sapphire said "As I've said before, I know what it feels like to be a monster."

Loki looks at her and said "Thank you, Sapphire."

"No problem," Sapphire said "Oh, and before I forget, I got you something."

Loki watches as she pulls out a book, and she said "This is a book on strategy, I found a couple of hundred years ago, it's very insightful, it's most political warfare, but it's the same principle as the Art of War."

Loki took the book and said "Thanks."

Sapphire smiled and said "I got to go, see you tomorrow." And teleported out of the garden.

Loki looked at the book in his hands, he didn't bother to tell Sapphire, he wasn't done with The Art of War, but it was a nice gift.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, that is it for me today, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	14. New Power

**Ok, new chapter love me people and enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Loki was reading the book Sapphire gave him and found it entertaining, when Fandral came into the room and said "There are to women here to see you claiming their Sapphire's sisters."

'_Diamond and Topaz? What do they want?'_ Loki thought as he followed Fandral to the living area.

Diamond was wearing a pink summer dress, and Topaz was wearing blue one, when they saw Loki they said "We have come to take you to, Poison's home."

"Poison? As in Sapphire's friend Poison Ivy?" Loki said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Diamond said.

"Sapphire told me a while ago," Loki said.

"Well come on, I'm going to teleport us there," Topaz said taking Loki's hand.

Loki closed his eyes and when he opens them, he was in a very plentiful garden, better than his and Sapphire's combined.

"Whoa!" Loki breathed "This place is amazing."

"Thank, I work hard to maintain it," A woman's voice said from behind him.

Loki spun around to see a woman with red hair, piercing green eyes, a very provocative skin tight green leotard, she had tattoo like vines on her arms and legs, and her skin was tint green, she could bend in if she wanted to…

"Hey red!" Diamond exclaimed "This is Loki, the guy I was telling you about."

"Ah, yes, Sapphire's new boyfriend," She said and extended her hand "I'm Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, but I prefer Poison Ivy."

Loki shook it and said "Doctor?"

"I'm a botanist," Poison said.

"Oh, now I get it," Loki said.

Poison just chuckled and said "Follow me."

Loki walked behind her and watch as plants seem to bend to her will and part for her, Loki actually petted a vine and Poison looked at him and he said "Sapphire though me how to grow a garden just like this, am I causing you pain?"

"No," She smiled "But the plants seem to like you."

"Yes, well that's me, um…" Loki said "Like by all plants." He finishes lamely.

"Don't be nervous," Poison said walking over to an area that looked like a lab. She pulls out a suit case and said "Sapphire was talking about you the last time we spoke, and you have proven you are worth to me, and my plants, so I'm going to give you what she asked me to give you."

"Sapphire asked you to give me something?" Loki said.

"Yes, something that will make you stronger in a general sense," She said pulling out a needle and walking over to him and said "You can choose to accept it or not."

Loki stared at the needle and said "When you say stronger to mind of the mind or body?"

"Body, you will have the muscles of and Asgardian, the strength of 30 men, you will be powerful than most men on Asgard by any standard," She said holding the needle out to him.

Loki looked at it, he had always wanted to be equal to Thor, but he wanted to do it his way not by some serum this woman had to offer, he thought back to all the times Thor used brawl over brains, Loki didn't want to become that, and the power it promised, he didn't want that either so he looked at Poison and said "I don't want it."

Poison blinked and said "You don't."

"No, I like being myself," Loki explained "Me, Loki God of Mischief, Lies, Sorcery, and Tricks, I don't need a serum to make me any better because I happy with who I am, I have brains and skill, I may not be like the other Asgardians, but in a way I'm better…no…equal to them in my own way."

Poison stared at him for seemed like a lifetime and said "You have passed."

She turned around to put the needle away and Loki blinked and said "I'm sorry, passed?"

"You passed my finally test," Poison said "Sapphire said you were different from the other men she brought here, now I know why."

This was all just a test? What is Sapphire getting at? Then he notice Poison bringing him another needle and said "This one is the one you want."

"What does this one do?" Loki said.

"It makes you immune to all toxins and poison, everywhere," Poison said "I your food, drinks, air, anywhere there's poison you won't be affected by it."

"It won't change my physical appearance," Loki asked.

"No," Poison said "It will in a way make you stronger but, in speed, agility, and immune system."

"Not strength," Loki said just to make sure.

"You might be a little more flexible than usual and your sense might be a little hyphened because I mixed this with some biology of a cat," Poison explained.

"Are you saying I'll grow ears and a tail!?" Loki exclaimed.

Poison just laughed and said "No, but remember it's your choice to take it or not."

Loki thought for a second and said "I'll take it."

Poison nodded and said "Excellent choice."

Loki rolls up his sleeve and Poison sticks the needle in, Loki felt a rush of power enter his veins and then it stopped, Poison said "It's done, it takes effect immediately."

Loki couldn't help it he hugged her and whisper "Thank you."

Poison smiled and hugged him back and said "No, thank you for being there for my friend."

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so a couple more chapters and it's the end, but for now Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	15. Sparring With Friends

**Ok, double updates, read!**

***o*O*o***

Diamond and Topaz teleported Loki back home, and waved goodbye as they went to their own home, Loki walked and was meet by a guard who said everybody was in the dining hall, Loki walked into there to see Thor telling some story about his latest conquest with the Avengers, Loki had not gone back to midgard but he would eventually when he was ready. Loki was making his way to his seat when a servant girl slipped on some spilled wine, she had a tray in her hand, the next thing Loki knew, he was catching the girl before she hit the floor and caught the tray of food, which landed perfectly into place.

"You should watch out for that," Loki said helping her back to her feet and handed her the tray.

"Um…yes…Thank you," She said a little flustered and walked to whom she had to serve the food.

It took a moment but Loki realized everybody was staring at him; Loki just walked to his seat and pretends nothing happen. Loki was just eating and then Fandral said "So what happen with Sapphire's sisters today?"

Loki was expecting this and said "They wanted me to meet their friend; it was nice actually she was very intelligent."

"Oh, how so," Frigga asked.

"Well, she's a botanist," Loki said "She studies plants and plant life for a living and I have to say her garden was impressive."

Frigga nodded and smiled, Sif asked "Impressive?"

"Yeah, it was like the plants bended at her will without her touching them, it was awesome." Loki said.

So the rest of the dinner went people asked Loki questions about Poison Ivy and he told half-truths and lies to keep them satisfy.

*o*O*o*

Loki woke up the next morning, to find he was felling a hyper, so he walked down stair to see if Thor and his friends were sparring, but instead he was meet with Sapphire's cousin Athena, as soon as he step outside.

"Athena?" Loki said "What are you doing here?"

"Sapphire wanted to know if you were up for Sparring with me and my cousins," Athena said.

"Sure why not," Loki said almost immediately, Athena chuckled and said "Hyper activity."

"I'm sorry?" Loki said.

"Poison's serum," Athena said "Hyper activity is a common side effect when it first enters your system, happen to me and my Cousin and our friend Harley Quinn, If you thought Harley was annoy at my party, you should have seen her on the stuff Ivy gave her, the woman did not stop talking for days."

Loki laughed out loud for that, Athena chuckled and said "I know the perfect way to help hyper activity."

"What?" Loki said felling himself starting to vibrate.

"I'll race you to back to my house," Athena said "It's a nice distance and it will burn off some of the extra energy."

"Ok," Loki said.

Athena stopped and said "On your mark, get set, go!"

Athena and Loki took off, and ran past the guards who's eyes widen a little, Loki felt like he could do anything, he ran so fast he was about halfway to Sapphire's why he realized Athena wasn't behind him, he stopped and wait and Athena came to view with her hand on her chest, Loki walked over to her and she panted…

"Cat…Like…Reflexes…My…Ass," She said "You like a damn cheetah, or panther, your choice."

"Sorry I didn't know how fast I was running," Loki said then he realized something "How I'm not out of breathe or tried."

"When you boost your immune system, you regulate your other organs," Athena explained.

"So, if I could only run 10 miles before," Loki said.

"You can run about 50 to 100 now," Athena finished for him.

"Wow," Loki breathes "You guys are so awesome."

"Thanks, now be a dear and carry me back to my house," Athena said.

"Can I run?" Loki said feeling a little hyper again.

"Only if you don't mind me piggybacking," Athena said.

"No problem," Loki said as Athena climb on his back.

"Ok, giddy up Loki," Athena said.

"I'm not a horse," Loki said but took off.

*o*O*o*

Athena pointed Loki in the direction of where her cousins were, Athena gets off his back and said "I'll be right back, I just need some water, and you'll find them over there."

Loki nodded and walked in the direction she pointed in, Loki watched from the side line at Sapphire and Topaz, Sapphire was good, she ducks at right moment and strikes when necessary, in the end Sapphire pinned Topaz to the ground, and Diamond clapped and said "And Sapphire wins again!"

Loki chuckled and a silky voice from behind him said "Enjoy the show."

Loki spun around to see Sapphire standing behind him, smiling.

"I will never get use to you doing that," Loki said.

Sapphire just smiled a little and said "Athena said you were a little hyper active, and ran here, how about we spar instead."

"Sounds good to me," Loki said blushing a little. Sapphire took his hand and lead him to her sisters and Diamond said "Why don't you spar with me, it will help."

"Sure," Loki said and stepped into the rink.

Diamond came at him immediately, with high kicks, Loki felt something in him take action, he dodge and counter attacked it with a few jabs in the right places and a swift kick to the face, Diamond stagger and said "How could you I'm a woman!"

Loki knew that trick and counters "A woman with excellent fighting skills who can defend herself if necessary."

Diamond grinned and said "You never under estimate your opponent do you."

Loki extends his hand and said "Nope."

Diamond grabs his hand and tries to drag him down so she can pin him, but Loki flipped over hand pinned her all over again.

"Wow," Diamond said "Whatever Ivy gave you must be good shit."

"It probably was," Loki chuckled.

*o*O*o*

For the rest of the day Loki took turns sparring with everybody including Sapphire, whom he beat twice. Later Sapphire was walking him home, but Loki notice something was off so he asked "Sapphire."

"Hmm,"

"You ok?"

Sapphire blinked and said "I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell."

Sapphire smiled sadly and said "My mother wants to meet you."

Loki's eyebrow shot up to his hairline and he said "Oh."

Sapphire looked at his expression, and said "Don't worry she was just watching us, today and wanted to talk with you."

"Ok, thanks good to know," Loki said.

Sapphire stop and said "Loki, listen to me, I don't want you worry I want you to meet her, and talk that's it, ok?"

"Ok," Loki said "Thanks for telling me."

Sapphire looked at him, nodded and teleported away, leaving Loki at the palace steps with a faraway gaze.

*o*O*o*

**Oooooh! Meeting the mother! What will happen next! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	16. The EndOr Is It?

**Ok, this is the end of this story, I'm thinking of writing a squeal, should I? Read! Then, Review!**

***o*O*o***

At dinner Loki was in and out of conversation, he heard bits and pieces of what Thor was talking about, as he was getting ready for bed, somebody knocked on his door, he opened it to see Sif and Sigyn with a tray that had tea…

"You were out of it today at dinner," Sif said "Want to talk about it?"

Loki smiled and let them in, as soon as she sat down, Loki sang like a carney, he told them everything, about the night sisters, the new ability he was given, the meeting with Sapphire's mom, when he was done Loki was out of breathe, Sif looked a little flustered, and Sigyn look like she was debating on what to say to her friend.

"That was…wow," Sigyn said "I have no idea what to say."

"I got something to say," Sif said "Your life is how the mortals said 'Fucked up beyond reason!'"

Loki and Sigyn glare at Sif and she said "You know I'm right."

Sigyn's glare softens and she said "Yeah, I can't argue with that, your life is fucked up."

Loki collapses in bed and said "What am I going to do?"

"Run away and pretend you never knew Sapphire or her family and fall off the face of Asgard?" Sif suggested earning her Loki and Sigyn's glares again.

"Ok, ignoring what Sif said," Sigyn waved her hand dismissively "The only thing we can do is get you ready to meet her mother."

Loki's lips twitched a little and said "Thank you."

"Well, Sigyn I'm not sure that's a good Idea," Sif said.

Loki and Sigyn stared at her and she said "Queen Janet is as powerful as the Allfather, maybe a little more, but I suggest being yourself."

Loki and Sigyn blinked, Sif actually gave good advice tonight that was a first.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this but she's right," Sigyn said "Just be yourself and answer as truthfully as you can."

"You guy are the worse," Loki said with a pillow over his face "But I love you two, thanks."

Sif and Sigyn smiled and left the room, Loki drifted off to sleep soon after.

*o*O*o*

The next morning, Loki got dressed in a regular house tunic, and walked to Sapphire's place, when he got there Topaz met him at the gates…

"Nervous Loki," Topaz said with a smirk.

"Like hell I am," Loki said "I had to asked for advice from both of my 'Girlfriends'"

Topaz chuckled and said "Don't be afraid, my mother can smell fear."

Loki gulped and said "Really?"

Topaz laughed at loud and said "I don't know, I just say that to everybody."

Loki relaxed a little, and Topaz stopped at a marble door and said "My mother will be with you shortly, just sit at the arm chair at the fireplace and wait for her."

Loki nodded and Topaz opens the door and stepped in.

*o*O*o*

Loki heard the door shut behind him and he took in the room, it was elegant, and simple, He looked around, it was serene calm and relaxing, he saw a self-full of books, most of them were in Latin, people on Asgard didn't know how to read Latin, but Loki did and he could speak it fluently. Loki walked over to the fire place and saw it wasn't lit…

'_No harm in lighting it,'_ Loki thought. He said a simple spell and the fireplace was lit, he sat down in the chair he thought would be the best and waited. Later he heard a door open and close and a woman's voice said "My, My Loki aren't you the charmer."

Loki jumped up and said "Um…my queen."

Janet just smiled and said "Please call me, Janet, would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you," Loki said siting down.

Janet took a seat and said "Well, I think you know why you're here?"

"You have doubts about your daughter courting me?" Loki said.

Janet nods and said "She has brought how suitors before, but she has given them test to see if their worthy, most have failed, you are to only one who has passed all her test."

"Because I'm different," Loki said.

Janet smiled and said "Yes, you can understand her better, and you have a purer heart and mind than the rest of them."

"Pure heart?" Loki said "Even after what I've done?"

Janet walked over to him and said "You have redeem yourself in my eyes, Loki, as well to Sapphire that's why she chose you, I know you have doubts about yourself, but know this you have my blessing to date her."

Loki blinked, the Queen gave her blessing? He got a blessing? He wanted to jump for joy but he had to maintain composer.

"I can see you want to jump for joy, it's ok, show off," Janet said.

Loki didn't need to be told twice, he jumped out of his seat and danced like a lunatic and sang "I got a blessing, I got a blessing, I got a blessing!"

Janet laughed at his antics and said "You two will be very happy together, I just know it."

Loki nodded and said "Thank you, Janet."

"You're welcome, now I believe my daughter is in her garden," Janet said.

Loki nodded and ran from the room and nearly stepped on some of Sapphire' flowers, he saw her mediating under her tree, and he got closer she stood up and he said "I got a blessing."

Sapphire's eyes widen and she hugged him and spun him around and said "I knew it!"

Loki laughed and said "I can't believe it!"

Sapphire looked at him and said "Kiss number 5 please."

Loki looked at her and said "But then that would be the last off the kisses I owe you."

"Yes, I realize that," Sapphire said "But the question is do you want this to continue after I kiss you."

Loki looked at her for the longest time, before whispering "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Sapphire said.

"Yes, I want this to continue," Loki said again and kissed her passionately, Sapphire returned the kiss and after a while the broke apart for air.

"Wow," Loki breathed "Best kiss ever."

Sapphire laughed and said "It sure was."

*o*O*o*

**The end! Do you want a sequel or just leave this be? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


End file.
